When laying tiles, or other surface cladding panels, it is important that the tiles are laid evenly relative to the adjacent tiles. If the tiles are laid inconsistently, the finished job may be visually unsightly. In addition, if sufficient space is not provided between adjacent tiles, the tiles may not be able to expand or contract on account of thermal or moisture changes.
In order to lay tiles evenly, the tiler should take into account the space between adjacent tile, making sure that the spaces are consistent and of uniform thickness. Another important factor is that the upper surfaces of the tiles should be laid on the same plane as far as possible, so that the matrix of tiles has the appearance of being flat and consistent. Alternatively, in the scenario where this is not possible, for example where there is fall in the floor to accommodate drainage, then the adjacent edges should as far as possible be set to the same height to avoid a “step” occurring between adjacent tiles edges. Such steps may reduce the overall visual quality of the finished job, and may possibly create a trip hazard or restrict water flow.
Tiles are typically laid manually and spaced using small disposable plastic crosses or other such spacers. Whilst this is suitable for spacing the tiles, the issues of flatness is still of concern. Flatness is typically obtained by experience, and this can be difficult to achieve. The tiler must consider variables such as the amount of tile adhesive to use, variations between batches of tile adhesive, the flatness of the underlying floor or wall surface and inconsistencies in the underlying floor or wall surface.
Various methods of spacing and levelling tiles are available. One system utilises a base portion which is placed under two adjacent tiles during laying. The base portion is connected to a stem which extends between the two adjacent tiles. A hole is formed in the stem and the hole is located above the tile upper surfaces. A wedge is driven into the hole by force before the tile adhesive has set to pull the upper edges of the tiles into alignment. At a later period of time after the tile adhesive has set, the wedges are removed and the stem is snapped off by force using a mallet, kicking or by other such impact. The snapping occurs at a frangible region located on the stem. One significant disadvantage of this system is that after the snapping of the stem has occurred, a stump of the stem still projects into the space between the adjacent tiles. Whilst the stump is normally not visible after grouting of the joins, it can inhibit thermal expansion of the tiles due to temperature changes, resulting in damage to the tiles over time.